She's That Important
by Ozuma thy AWESOME Vampanatic8
Summary: This starts out in the point of view of Fred Kon. He goes into the Hunger Games voluntarily from District 10. He plans to die, anyway. And why? He does it all for a girl that he thinks doesn't even notice him. He figured at least he'd die trying. T for HG
1. Chapter 1

**She's That Important**

**A/N**

**Summary: This starts out in the points of view of Fred Kon. He goes into the Hunger Games voluntarily from District Ten. He plans to die, anyway. And why? He does it all for a girl that he thinks doesn't even notice him. He figured at least he'd die trying.**

* * *

**OC ALERT! Don't like, don't read.**

**Hello there everybody, it's good to be back writing in Hunger Games fandom. I've seen the Hunger Games Movie and I'm really really disappointed. I like it, but I'm disappointed.**

**SPOILER ALERT**** for those who haven't seen the movie.  
Katniss gives Prim the mockingjay pin and she returns it. WTF!  
Marvel's name isn't mentioned until Catching Fire! WTF!  
The mutts looked like no tributes, they looked like bull dogs. WTF!  
As you can tell I'm really mad about it. Well, not really mad because I knew they were going to mess up things. I just thought they wouldn't mess up the mockingjay pin at least because it's like the most important part. It symbolized the rebellion and later it became Katniss' identity.**

**Well, I'm back and I will plan to update this at least once a week.**

**Well, I don't own the Hunger Games.**  
**That belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

Hey, you ever get that feeling where you just want everything to stop happening? When you feel so bad you wish you were dead? That's exactly how I feel right now.

I can't die. I now fight for not just I, but her.

Curse you, little swimmer boy.

I am in the hunger games. You see, long ago there was a war between the Capitol and the 13 districts. Well, we (the districts) lost. In this war district 13 was destroyed. Following the war, two tributes per district (a boy and a girl) are sent into a hunger games. The hunger games is the Capitol's way of showing us we can't ever dare try again for war. 24 teens between the ages of 12 and 18. Only one may survive. As the saying goes, "may the odds be ever in your favor."

Boy, the odds were definitely in my favor. I'm a 13 year old from district 10 (one of the lower districts) and the female tribute is the girl I've been madly in love with since we had been in 5th grade. The name of thy? Paulina. Mine is Fred. So, not unique. She has a name like that and my name is Fred!

I remember the day it all started. I was wearing a blue tux and a blue pair of pants. Paulina was wearing some red evening gown or something and she looked beautiful. Ya, I'm 13 and think a girl is beautiful, what of it?

Our fluffy haired escort lady pulled out the ball from the girl's bowl. The name called, "Mariam Gray!" Mariam is Paulina's best friend and she risked her life for Paulina.

So it was no surprise when my crush uttered the words, "I VOLUNTEER!" What have you done my love? How has fate done this to thee as undeserving as Paulina Kale.

There we go; she volunteered to go to her death. As Mrs. Fluffy hair, whose name escapes me, pulls the ball out of the boys bowl I scream something I never thought I'd say.

"I volunteer!"

The fluff ball lady asked for my name. I said, "Fred Kon."

I probably looked like I was confident in myself. Looked like I volunteered because I thought I was going to win. Well, they're all wrong. I'm here to protect my girl! I would go all the way to the end just her and I only to kill myself. I know, I seem young, but I can't get her out of my mind!

Paulina and I shake hands. And bam! We are the tributes of District 10!

Following the reaping, I have some visitors. My first visitors are my mother and my brother. My father had died long before. My mother starts yelling at me for basically sending myself to my death.

My brother mutters the words, "Fred you better be not dead."

I know, but he's 7. What am I going to do?

I get an unsuspected visitor. Actually a pair of visitors.

One is my best friend, Herb Styles. The other is Mariam Gray, Paulina's best friend. The girl who had to get reaped. I like this girl. She's not one of those girls who cares about shopping or is one of those, hmm... "Witches"? Well, she can't really, after almost being killed by a car. She feared death ever since and wanted no regrets.

So these two, yup, they're dating so that's why I thought he brought her along.

I was wrong.

Herb tells me, "Be alright, dude. Go grab a knife, sword, and a mace. Anything to keep you alive."

Sarcastically I say, "No, I was going to go into the arena and use my keys as a weapon."

"Hey, what works, works. Dude, you better keep your girl safe. It'd hurt Mariam and I know it'd hurt you, a lot."

My cheeks go bright red.

Mariam looks at me and says, "I already know, Fred. You better protect her."

"Don't worry, if I can't, I'll die trying."

My best friend has a stupid moment and chuckles, "Well we can't let that happen, how'll we double date?"

His girlfriend understands what he's said and smacks his arm. "Sorry, he's stupid sometimes."

Knowing Herb for so long, I've experienced many idiot moments. I say, "It's fine, it's not like she likes me back anyway."

Mariam looks at me winking and says, "Maybe she does, you'll never know until you-"

She's interrupted by the peacekeeper dragging them out.

"WAIT! What's that mean?"

Is she playing me? Giving me false hope and confidence going into the arena? Hell, why do people do this to me?

**A/N**

**Heh, not really the best introduction, but It has to get better from this, so look forward to that!**

**I'm sorry, I'm not really good at opening ceremonies and interviews so the following chapters may not be so great.**

**Hell, none of them may be great, but I hope they are.**

**Thanks for reading, I appreciate it.**


	2. The Opening Ceremonies and Interviews

**The Opening Ceremony/ Interviews**

**A/N**

**Hey guys, its chapter 2 and thank you if you're reading this. As for my excuse for not updating? Family problems, but hopefully it's done for the most part/**

**So here comes the opening ceremony and the interviews! I'm not really good at it, so be prepared for the worst.**

**I don't own the Hunger Games on account of I'm not Suzanne Collins.**

**So, here goes.**

* * *

Well, I just woke up from the train ride. I've met my mentors. I don't understand what they say. It's like they're foreign or something. Well, that's my excuse because I really don't care about what they have to say so I pay no attention. I already know my plan. Run out there, guard Paulina with my life and bam, I kill myself and that's the end. I need to know no information from these fools. I'll find my strategies in the training hall. It sounds easy, but I know it'll be really difficult. I don't want to face that fact.

(The tributes for 10 in the 75th games where they wear the fake flames copying Katniss and Peeta from the year before is who I'm referring to. I don't know their names so I'm keeping it so no information is known.)

So, our stylists dressed up in traditional district 10 stuff. Yup, we're in cowboy uniforms. I look like a, well, a cow. So does Paulina, but let me tell you, it's way better on her.

It's ceremony time and we're almost there. I can see the glitters off of District One. I see the trees of Seven. As we go, we get a low reaction by the crowd. Great, we haven't even started the games and we're hated. Lucky we aren't District Twelve, who have to stand butt naked covered in coal powder.

Out of all, I believe we have one of the worst first impressions on the Capitol. There go the sponsors. Ugh. Now I have no idea how we can make it out alive. Well, actually, WE don't need to because WE aren't going to. It's all her.

* * *

After the opening ceremony, we go to our stylists. I actually know their names. Anne Maria as mine and Gwen as Paulina's.

Going to the training room the next day, we realize we're the first people there. Yeah! First dibs on everything.

I first head on to the camouflage station. The trainer is nice and patient considering I am horrid at painting and need a lot of help. Eventually I find something I can paint. A cave wall. It needs to be a pitch black cave wall, though. That's how bad I am.

Following that, I go to the food and water survival station. I learn what I shouldn't eat and how to clean water. I know what herbs and stuff I shouldn't touch. Whoa, nightlock berries, gotta remember those.

I make my way through to the rope knotting station as the other tributes start piling in. Did they all sleep in or something? So, basically, I now know how to set traps and escape them if that's the case. It probably might come in handy against District Four.

* * *

I see some tributes talking, looking at me constantly. It makes me feel uneasy. There are four of them and there is just me. If they despise me, I'm doomed. It's not really likely though. They consist of the District 3 tributes, the girl from 5, and the girl from 7.

I approach them. Paulina sees me and follows for reasons I don't know. I guess it benefits me as I need her in whatever alliance I try to have.

"Hi, I'm Fred. And you are?"

5 responds first, showing her leadership. "I'm Patricia." Pointing at District 3, "That's Drake and that's Melanie."

Patricia has her red locks in a ponytail. Drake seems shy and looks like he's brainy. Melanie matches Drake with her just hiding there in silence.

The little girl from 7 finally speaks, "Hi, I'm Zoe."

Paulina says, "Hi."

"That's Paulina," I say.

Let me tell you, District 3 gave up two 15 year olds that probably have a lot of potential. You have to remember the shy ones. Patricia and Zoe seem 14 years old. This means Paulina and I are the youngest. Why would they want us?

Patricia says in a commander's voice, "Well, you might wanna know why we want you in our alliance. Well, if the Careers ever try to attack a group with many people, some can be taken down."

Drake says something that I barely catch, "So it's basically safety in numbers."

So Paulina and I back away to discuss it.

"So what should we do? Join or not?"

She responds, "I think we join. That way, we have fewer enemies and less people wanting to kill us."

We turn back to them, "We're in."

* * *

After these 3 days, our private training sessions have come. I can tell what Paulina's up to. She'll probably go and shoot some arrows. This is a secret skill that only Mariam and I know. Yup, she told me yesterday. She failed on purpose in training to make people think she sucks. Even our own alliance doesn't know.

So, it's down to the lower districts and I'm up. Paulina wishes me luck before I go in there.

I enter and the Gamemakers are still not drunk, so that's a good thing. I grab the dummies all over the room and arrange them randomly. I grab some knives and throws them hitting where the hearts would be if they had hearts. I finish it off with a stab to a dummy ripping its head off, stabbing a heart with a sword, and snapping a head off.

The Gamemakers dismiss me and I go. When Paulina gets up I ask her how things went and she just says they were alright.

* * *

It's finally time for us to see our training scores. The careers all get 10s with the exception of District One's girl.

Drake gets an 8, not sure what he did.  
Melanie gets a 7, she probably ran around showing her stealth or something.  
Patricia gets a 9, good for our leader. She probably used a spear and showed her brutal side.  
Zoe gets an 8 which is good. She swung around the roof, I bet.

It gets to Paulina. She gets a... 10! She tied the Careers!  
Finally, I get a 10! Yes! Yes!

Paulina and I are so happy; we're jumping up and down while in an embrace. When we finally let go, we both blush and try to professionally say, "Congratulations."

We go to bed soon after. I fall asleep with a smile.

* * *

So, for the interview, we wear our reaping clothes so I'm back to being blue boy. Paulina's back to her beautiful red dress.

One by one, the interviews pass. Various people saying the same thing over and over again. Careers being brute as always. Zoe actually being over peppy. Patricia acting... Girly for some reason and then comes Paulina.

I listen to Paulina talking to Flickerman about there being no special guy back home, but that she currently had a big crush on this one dude.

I was jealous at that instant. It's probably Adam back home, GRR.

It gets to me and Caesar introduces me as "The blue cowboy." I don't know why.

Interview starts now.

"So, Fred, how's life here in the Capitol?"

I respond, "its fine Caesar, just way bigger than little old 10."

"What's the best part?"

I answer, "Well, I love the people here. They're all cool."

"Well isn't that nice?" Everyone applauded. "So, any special thing you want to do if you win?"

Coldly I ask, "What makes you so sure I'm going to win?"

"With a score of 10, how can you be overlooked?" replies the talk show host.

I say firmly, "I'm not here to win these games. I'm not here for any of that. I'm here because I want to pr-"

I am interrupted by the time clock.

Caesar says, "Sorry we are out of time, Fred. Nice talking with you."

I leave the stage.

* * *

I'm on the roof just thinking about my situation. Thinking about how I know I'm going to die.

Paulina finds me up here and sits by me on my blanket.

"What were you going to say earlier?"

Shyly, "Nothing."

"Come on Fred, I'm not stupid. It was obviously very important."

I say, "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, sure. So why're you up here?"

Honestly all I come up with is, "I'm nervous and I needed some air. Why're you up here?"

She replies, "I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," I say.

Quizzically she says, "What?"

"I told you I can't talk to girls to save my life," I say referring to our old chats before this.

She smiles, "Well, you seem to be good at talking to Zoe."

Raising an eyebrow I say, "What's that mean?"

"You like her don't you?" she asks in a disappointed tone.

"No, I like someone born in District 10 who I've known for a few years now."

She smiles, hugs me, and leaves.

"Goodnight, Fred."

As she leaves, I whisper, "Goodnight, my angel."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey, I'm sorry if that was horrible, as I said, I'm not really good at writing these things.**

**I hope you guys still enjoyed it a little.**

**Next up, into the arena.**

**Until then, Peace!**


	3. Into the Arena

**Into the Arena**

**A/N**

**Hello, this is chapter 3 and we finally get to the good stuff! Fred, Paulina, and all the other tributes enter the arena. We see the initial bloodbath and who makes it out alive. So umm, Two updates OK for this week? To make up for last week's absence...? **

**So, yup, life is scary and hard. Gotta go with the flow. Moving pretty soon so may update less. Going to use my phone as a mobile hotspot if I have to. High School will come and hopefully I won't get pummeled. Any advice for a graduating pessimist?**

**Well, I am a dude, so I can't own the Hunger Games. Yup, sorry to disappoint, but I'm not Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

I wake up early which is a rare occurrence. I go suit up into my uniform and stretch it out. Getting the feel of it. It's a blue jumpsuit with the number 10 in green on the back representing my district.

I'm ready and I'm scared at the same time. I don't want to kill. Sure, I can kill stuffed dummies, but can I really kill a real person? I don't want this to happen.

I grab some breakfast, eggs and bacon. The last decent meal I'll have ever. As I chew my pieces of bacon, a tannish hand grabs the last piece and I'm fine with that. The games change you. Back home if you even looked at my bacon, you'd die.

I look up and say, "Guess I'm not the only one who wanted to try out the uniform."

"Yeah, does it make me look like crap?"

I look her in the eye, "To me, you can never look like crap. You're perfect." Realizing what I said I blush, turn around, and say, "Well see you, bye."

As I'm fleeing, I realize I'm extremely thirsty. Damn salty Capitol food. I quickly run back and grab some orange juice hoping I won't get noticed. For the first time, I felt success in a plan I doubted. Not much of a plan, but a personal win.

I go and talk to Anne Maria before it's time to go. She wishes me luck and hands me a dog tag. On it is a picture of me and Paulina. Quizzically, I turn it over seeing the inscription. "Fred Kon, died for love."

I look up to her and she says, "I see the look in your eyes whenever she's around. How your feet point to her indicating your desire. How you're always happy when she's in the atmosphere no matter what's happening."

"Umm, feet pointing?"

She responds, "It's a sign for what you want most at that time. For example if you badly want to leave, your feet might point at an exit sign."

"OK, great? I think?"

It's time to get into my pod.

Goodbye, world. I'll miss ya.

* * *

Before we get in the tubes we needed trackers inserted into us. I'm ok with it; it's the last needle I'll ever feel.

So we arise into the arena. Let me tell you, it's crazy! There's 1/3 lake, 1/3 jungle, and 1/3 Mountain.

I have no idea where to go. I'll just go with the cliché. Letting my heart guide me and crap. I'm on the mountain side, while Paulina's on the jungle side. I can barely make out the figure of Zoe in the lake.

What seems as the center piece of this geographical pie is the cornucopia. As the timer ticks, I see what I want. There's a bag full of knives. And it's directly in front of me. The odds are in my favor today. Next to my pack, I see the perfect thing. A bow and a bunch of arrows. Guess who's gonna get that?

With the loud gong, the games officially begin. I run towards the packs. Grabbing the knife pack, I put them on my back. I then grab the arrow bag and run like it's a baby.

I see something that's made my heart literally skip a beat. Paulina is surrounded by Careers and our alliance is on the opposite side.

Three cannons go off.

I don't check to see who died. I'm focused on the Careers. I do the smartest thing I can do, run in there and tackle the young boy from 1. Causing this distraction, I open an opportunity for Paulina to escape.

Didn't think death would come so fast.

Two more cannons boom as this happens.

The Careers then grab me. Well, not them all. Just the boy from 4 who I assume is their leader. As he starts punching me, 1 joins in and knocks me to the ground. Also knocking the arrow pack 10 feet away. As he is about to slam his sword into me, an axe hits his head and it's sliced clean off.

A cannon booms.

The Careers turn to see who killed their companion. They're as shocked as I am to see its Zoe. That girl from 7 really saved my butt. I've gotta remember to thank her.

I grab the arrow pack and make a dash along with Paulina and Zoe. We head towards the jungle, where we meet up with Patricia and Drake. I can only assume Melanie is dead. It must be hard for Drake.

I start feeling grateful that both Paulina and myself are alive and alright. Well, my eye is throbbing, but I've had multiple shiners. Yeah, I piss a lot of people off, back home.

I speak to Zoe, "Thanks, back there. You saved my life, I owe you." Then to Paulina, "This is for you." as I hand over the pack with the bow and arrows.

Patricia grabs the pack and says, "These are better in my hands, than hers."

Angrily I mutter, "Yeah, if the point is for us to die."

Eyes open she says (with some attitude), "_Excuse me? What_ did you say?"

Talking back to our leader, "I fought to keep those arrows, they go with her. She can actually use them correctly." I snatch the pack and give it back to Paulina.

Patricia says, "You? Fight? That's the funniest joke ever. From what I saw, Zoe here saved you before you started crying like a baby."

Drake speaks up, "Guys! Let the fighting be amongst enemies! We will take down the Careers! Especially that District 4 bitch!"

"Language, bro."

"We're in the games, it's not like I'm gonna get scolded for saying bitch." He makes his point.

Back home I only swore when I was really pissed off. Yeah, I'm a good kid. I guess there's no penalty here.  
Based on Drake's anger, I can only assume that Melanie was killed by that 4 girl.

Two more cannons boom.

Zoe adds, "Drake's right. Not about the 4 girl, but about taking down the Careers! That's the whole point of our alliance, right?"

We all look at our leader.

She says, "Yeah, but seriously, I'm a beginner with the bow and arrows. Those would benefit me more than her."

Paulina and I glance at each other.

Zoe interjects, "You two are hiding something!" We look back and forth. "Spill it!"

I speak, "Well, umm... Did you ever wonder how she tied the Careers?"

Patricia is wide eyed, "No way! Why didn't you tell us? We are a damn alliance and you can't be hiding things."

Zoe talks to me, "How'd you tie the Careers?"

I say, "I showed them what I could do with knives."

Drake starts to set up camp when we're about in the middle of the jungle. I follow and try to work up a conversation.

"So, what do you think we should do?"

He responds, "Survive. Probably go hunting and try to look good for sponsors."

"OK, I'll go get dinner, then. But how will we cook?"

Drake says, "I came across this in a pack I found." Holding out a strange item.

It's a container of some sorts. Could probably hold a bird or a squirrel. Drake explains it's a sort of cooking device. Being from 3, he's the one who'd know.

"I'm going hunting!"

Zoe cheerfully says, "I'm coming!"

I ask, "Patricia, you need her?"

She replies, "No, you can take the kid along."

"If you say so."

So Zoe and I are off in the woods, looking for some food. I brought along an empty canteen that I'd found in the pack. Whether intentionally or a screw up, the Capitol gave me a chance for water.

"Hey Zoe," I call for her.

She replies, "Yeah?"

"Thanks... For saving me back there."

She says, "It was nothing, just saving a friend in need."

"I owe you one. Hell, I'll just give you half of my ration for today. Would that work?"

She smiles, "Sure, as long as we actually find something!"

We eventually nab 2 rabbits. Both of medium size. I pierced their eyes with my throwing knives. I'm actually pretty good for a kid who learned by playing video games and practicing in real life a few times. I only threw the knives to see how I'd do! And I hit the bullseye with 100% accuracy. But let's say I had to buy a new dartboard.

When we get back to camp, they greet me with happiness as they see what I've got. I cut the rabbits into about 20 pieces, after I gut them. I divide them up between us and we take turns using the cooking thermos thing. Drake first as he knew what to do. It's just a twist of a few knobs. I go last, heating up two pieces.

I tell Zoe, "Catch!" As I throw my last two pieces to her.

Listening to the sounds of my fellow tributes, its good rabbit. Well, all but Paulina is eating.

I question, "Anything wrong, Paulina?"

She responds, "Yeah, fine. I'm just waiting for you to be done heating yours so we're all ready and eating. You know, District 10 custom."

"Thanks, but you can dig in if you want, you must be a little hungry after today's events. This looks like it'll be about 10 more minutes."

She comes and sits right next to me. She hands me one of hers and says, "If I'm eating, you are too."

I ask, "What about those still cooking?"

She answers like it's no big problem, "We split them."

Gratefully I say, "You're awesome, you know that?" We start to eat.

She smiles and whispers, "Yeah, you remind me every time we play online together."

I whisper back, "I just think a girl like you needs to be reminded all the time."

I can just feel the smile on her face as she leans against me. She yawns. As this happens, I forget what's really going on.

I'm reminded when Zoe coughs really loud and says, "Guys, I'm gonna hit the hay."

We all sleep on the ground, but I've gathered leaves for Paulina to lie in. You know, softer and stuff. I made sure it was ok, and not like some poison ivy.

I sleep to the left of her. Zoe's on my left. Drake's to the left of Zoe. Finally, Patricia is on the opposite end. We all keep about a 15 foot distance.

Before we sleep, I look up in the sky. I see the face of the kid from one who I had to escape from. The next face is Melanie's and there, I just can't watch anymore. I do the District 10 sign of respect and I sleep.

There are 8 down, 15 to go.

* * *

**A/N  
****  
You have reached the end of chapter 3. I hope this is good for you guys.**

**Yeah, Fred's probably a weird character for you to read about, as he's only 13 and acts as he does, but that's how I was like last month, lol.**

**I'd always like knifing in Call of Duty and was the knifing god according to my friends, so, why not make simple knives, his weapon? And the dartboard, I wish I could do that.**

**So, until next time, bye guys.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
